Free to Fly: A Memoir
by Netgal
Summary: Elizabeth knew she could not stay forever. Finding the strength to leave behind the life she once knew, to pursue a new one, a life that would prove to be one journey after another. A life that gave her the freedom to fly.JE
1. Prologue

Free to Fly: A Memoir

Summary: Elizabeth knew she could not stay forever. Finding the strength to leave behind the life she once knew, to pursue a new one, a life that would prove to be one journey after another. A life that gave her the freedom to fly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters.

_Prologue_

While I sit at the table watching him play, I know what has to be done. He is his father's son, and I know Will sees it too. Even though he has never said anything, I can tell just by the why he treats him, never bringing him on a boat, hardly ever playing with him, not even taking him for a walk. I feel sorry for Liam, especially when he wants to spend time with Will and all he does is push him away; it breaks my heart.

Recently, Will has been working late at the shop and we have not been seeing much of each other. This is drawing us, well at least me, even farther apart. Ever since our last adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow I have not been able to stop thinking about him. While I look at Liam again I think about what Jack had told me right before we parted almost five years ago.

"'_Tis_ _time to go," Jack said while embracing Elizabeth, in what he knew would be one of the last moments he would hold her in a long time. "Do I have to leave?" She replayed in a whining tone. "I'm afraid so, love." "Do you promise to come visit me?" "I do." _

He never came; I went to the bay every morning and still no Jack. When I became pregnant with Liam Will was so happy he told me he had always wanted to be a father. I could not tell him the truth; I did not want to see him hurt. Nevertheless as Liam grew he looked more and more like his father. He has his nose, his eyes, even his facial structure; however he has my hair not a big feature but one nonetheless. I often like to bring Liam to the shore and tell him stories of the infamous Captain and all his adventures. Liam always likes the one when the pirates invaded Port Royal, yet he tells me he hopes they will not do it again, for he does not want us to get hurt.

"Arrg, I'm the Captain," shouted Liam from the other side of the room. This knocked Elizabeth out of her thoughts, "Dear, its time to get ready for bed." "Ahh, mother a little longer," Liam begged in a pleading voice. "Alright, you can play a little longer." 'I always give in to that boy,' she thought sighing.

Holding my stomach, at the same time as I watch Liam gather his toys once again, these are the two reasons why we must go.

Thinking to the past, Jack did come back, about seven months ago, he said he was just passing and thought he should stop and say hello. I was happy to see him; however I was angry that he had not come sooner. Will had left on a voyage and had been gone for a month or so, furthermore, Liam had been visiting my father. Nevertheless, my emotions were in a twist and I was unsure of my feelings. In addition to that I knew I had to be loyal to Will after all we had been married for almost four years then. On the other hand, ever since I met Jack there was something between us, and then after the night we made love I knew I had lost my heart to him, and was never going to get it back.

_There was a loud pounding on the door of the Turner's home. As Elizabeth cautiously opened the door she revealed a clocked figure. "Ello love," That voice. "Jack?" Elizabeth questioned. Flipping his hood down, "Jack Sparrow" She said with shock, "Captain, love, Captain" Jack corrected with a smile on his face. "Come in, what are you doing here or should I say what took you so long?" "I was just passin' by and what ye mean by took me so long." "You promised me you would visit me." Elizabeth replied angrily. "I'm here, aren't I, an' I didn't promise." "You did, I ..." She was interrupted by Jacks lips gently pressed against her own. "I've missed you Jack." "An' I the same." _

_Locking lips once more, yet this time more passionately, Elizabeth found herself filled with emotions and feeling things she had not felt in many years. As they found their way to the bed, she started to question her actions, yet as soon as she felt Jacks touch on her bare skin all of those thoughts left her mind. She was focused on one thing and one thing only, Jack. As they became one that night, she felt as if her heart had been stolen all over again. The next morning she awoke to an empty space beside her, "he is a pirate, they can not stay in one place for long," Elizabeth told herself._

Will came home two weeks after Jacks visit, I never told him he came. Subsequently, I found out I was pregnant; again Will was excited and of course, for a second time I could not tell him; I do not want to see him suffer all over again. Thus here I am now, I know what I have to do; it is for the better of us both.

* * *


	2. What has to be Done

Free to Fly: A Memoir

_What has to be Done_

The sun has gone down, and Will has not yet returned from the shop. Now is a better time than ever to go. Our bags are packed and though there is not much, it is enough for the two of us. All we have to do is find our way down to the docks unseen and onto a ship unnoticed and we will be fine. I have done it once in the past so I believe I can do it again; yet with a young child and pregnant it may prove to be a little more difficult. Nevertheless, we must leave.

"Liam, Liam you need to wake up," Elizabeth whispered as she gently rocked her son. "Emm…mother?" "You must get up darling, we need to leave." She said, removing the covers from on top of him, then lifting him out of bed, and setting him on the floor. "Where are we going?" Liam questioned, wondering why he was being awakened in the middle of the night. "On a trip," Elizabeth replied while placing a clock similar to her own on her child. "Now hold on tight," Elizabeth said in a soft voice as she picked Liam up. While she grabbed their bags and exited the home, Liam asked "What about father?" She was hoping he would not ask that question, "He has to work dear; now we have to be quiet." As she rushed to the docks many thoughts went through her head. 'How long will it take me to find Jack? What is Will's reaction going to be when he finds me and Liam gone? Will I regret my decision?' Shaking her head, 'I have to focus.'

I am at ease when we finally reach the docks. I had remembered hearing that '_The Lady' _was often said to go to smaller ports; so holding Liam tight I scurry towards the ship. Once there, as quick and quiet as possible we board, having Liam get on before me, so I am able to hold him steady thus he will not fall.

Once aboard we hastily find our way below deck and to a small area behind some crates. I am guessing they contain the goods that the sailors will trade once they reach the harbor. By this time the sun has begun to show its self over the horizon and I am relieved that we have reached the ship before the sailors.

As I feel the ship softly sway against the oceans waters, I know we have left Port Royal. Liam has fallen asleep, so I gently lie him down and place his head on my lap; however I am unable to sleep, and the thoughts of our destination still drift through out my mind. I also still wonder what Jacks reaction will be when he sees me; especially when he sees Liam, I have not yet told Jack about him. I should not be thinking about that right now though, I have more important things to worry about; for example where this ship is actually going.

I decide to slip up deck to see if I can hear any word on the ships destination. Liam is still sound asleep so I am not worried about him. As I make my way to the deck I can hear the Captain shouting orders to his crew.

"Where to Captain?" "Port-De-Paix." Answered the Captain. "Aye."

"Port-De-Paix?" Jack would never go there. Even though pirates are welcome, I have heard that recreational drinking, is frowned upon, and Jack is a recreational drinker. As I return to Liam I notice that he has started to wake. I give him some food and in a quiet voice start to tell him another one of his favorite stories, about the infamous Captain Sparrow.

Three days and two nights have pasted and I know we should be arriving at the port soon. I try to fall asleep, but I am not capable due to the ship knocking against the dock. "Liam we have arrived." I quickly gather our things and by the look on Liam's face he knows we are going to be getting off the ship.

We slowly start making our way up to the deck, after the majority of the crew has left the ship. When we finally find our way to the docks unseen by the crew; I take a look around I have never realized how vast it actually is.

"Port-De-Paix."

* * *


	3. Port De Paix

Free to Fly: A Memoir

_A/N:_ I'm so pleased that people like this story; it encourages me to write more.

Port-De-Paix

While holding Liam's hand we make our way down the docks. A town well populated, people of all kinds everywhere, merchants, pirates, military men, walking beside one another, it is nothing like Port Royal.

As we walk through the crowed streets I feel my stomach begging for food. Spotting a fruit cart off in the distance Liam and I find our way towards it. The cart contains a variety of fruit ranging from apples to papayas.

"I would like two bananas and two apples please," Elizabeth said as she pointed to the fruit on the man's cart. Watching the man gather the fruit, Elizabeth opened one of the bags so she could set them in it. "Thank you misses," the merchant said after receiving her coins for the produce. Grasping Liam's hand, they set of once more, this time to locate an inn for the night. Coming across one that looked half way decent Elizabeth and Liam enter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" "One room for the night, please," answered Elizabeth. "Let me see what I have," The inn keeper said as she walked over to keys hanging on a wall. "Here you are Room 7, that will be two shillings," Handing the key to Elizabeth. Counting her coins than paying the woman Elizabeth asked, "Excuse me, is there a washbasin in the room?" "Yes." "Thank you," Elizabeth said as she turned to walk towards the stairs.

After making our way up the stairway to our room, I release Liam's hand letting him go to explore the area. As I unpack the fruit, peeling it first I hand a banana to Liam, taking an apple for myself. Watching the sun set through the window I wonder if Jack is watching it too.

"Mother why are we here?" Liam asked breaking the silence. "We are going on an adventure, now its time to get ready to sleep." She answered while removing Liam's shoes. "If it was an adventure wouldn't father have come? He likes going on ships too." "He had to work, now what is with all these questions all of a sudden?" Elizabeth said as she started to tickle her son. "Mo…Mother…ha…ha stop please!" he shouted. "Will you go to sleep?" Elizabeth said threatening to tickle him again. "Yes," "Alright, now into bed."

Sitting in bed, I think back and remember when it all began, when we started to grow apart. If I am correct it was right after we rescued Jack from his terrible fate.

_Both Will and I were so happy to see that he was alive. That night I went to Jacks cabin to see if he was alright and try to apologize for what I had done. Before I went down I checked to see if anyone was following me, but I guess I did not look good enough. After I reached Jacks cabin we got to talking. _

"_Jack are you sure you're alright?" "I'm alive aren't I," He replied with a smile. While looking at the floor Elizabeth, "I'm sorry." "No your not." "I am too," Elizabeth said looking up at Jack. "You don't need to apologize; you did what was right by you." Jack responded as he slowly moved closer to her. "But," yet she could not get her words out as she felt Jack's body press up against her own. As soon as she felt Jacks lips gently touch hers own, Elizabeth pulled away. "I can't do this," "The compass, love, isn't it what you want?" Removing the compass from her side, Elizabeth opened it revealing a spinning arrow. As it slowly came to a stop it pointed directly toward the pirate. Lifting her head this time Elizabeth presented Jack with a kiss. She could feel his arms slowly envelop around her bringing her into a tight embrace. Elizabeth now knew it was true, the compass was right, it was not just an infatuation that she had felt for Jack, it was much more. As they made love Elizabeth could not get over the sense of passion she felt as their bodies came together. _

"_Elizabeth_ _you won't be leavin' me to sleep all alone tonight, will you?" Jack asked as he rolled over to lie next to her. "Yes I will," Elizabeth answered as she got up to dress. "You know love, when I said a dress or nothin, I meant it." Jack said with a smirk on his face. "Well Mr. Sparrow I am sorry to disappoint you, these are the only clothes I have and it is not a dress," Elizabeth responded as she exited the room. _

"_Will!" She said with surprise. "Elizabeth, how is Jack?" "He's well, you know how he is, he would not say if he was in pain. Yet by the looks of it he isn't." "That good." Was all Will had said. As he started to walk away Elizabeth, "Are you hungry? I will get you something if you are." "Are you going to eat too?" Will questioned. "Yes," "Alright," As they walked to get food neither one said a word. After retrieving the food and heading up to the deck to sit and eat, Will, "Are you ready to go back to Port Royal?" "Yes I am, and you?" "Yes I'm ready. Do you still want to get married?" By the look on Will's face and the tone of his voice Elizabeth could tell Will knew something had happened between her and Jack. Yet, she guessed that he did not know the extent of it all._

_As they reached Port Royal Elizabeth knew her departure with Jack would be hard, nevertheless she had to try and accept the fact that she had a stable life waiting for her with Will._ _After saying their goodbyes Will and Elizabeth made their way to the shores of Port Royal to start a new chapter in their lives. _

As I watched the Pearl disappearing into the distance I remember Will telling me that we probably would not see Jack for some time. It made me think of Jack's promise and if he was going to keep it. Two weeks after our arrival we were wed, it was a beautiful wedding and this time it was not interrupted. We moved into a house of our own and tried to spend as much time with each other as possible. Nevertheless, when I took my walks to the shore I think Will had the feeling that I was being distant. Those were not my intentions; however my emotions for Jack were still stirring inside. Like I said before when I gave birth to Liam Will was delighted, yet as Liam grew, we grew farther apart. It is not as if Will fully disregard Liam, he cares for him dearly; I feel the reason is because the father of my child is his best friend. The way I feel for Will is not the same anymore, I still care for him, however it is more like friendship and less like love. I know I probably could have stayed and tried to work things out but it is to late now. Nevertheless, I do feel this is for the better of us all.

Looking at Liam fast asleep, he argues with me about going to bed, and then he is out like a light. I should be getting some rest myself.

The following morning as we walk back to the docks I watch Liam as he frequently stares at passing by strangers.

"Mother, are those real pirates like the ones in my stories?" Liam asks with excitement. "Yes just like the ones in your stories," Elizabeth answers while holding Liam's shirt so he can not wander away. "Look at the water darling it is so beautiful." Elizabeth said as they approached the harbor. Yet Liam was not paying attention he was still watching the pirates. As his attention changed from the pirates to the water Liam saw something in the distance.

"Mother look," Liam shouted as he pointed towards the water. Turning to her right, looking across the bay Elizabeth could see another port on a far island. At first glance, it just seemed like any other town. But as she took a better look it was as clear as day, it was none other than,

"Tortuga."

_A/N:_ Verty Kindle- You are right in the first chapter I do not put much detail in. Yet chapter one is more like a prologue introducing you to the story. It could have had more detail but I chose not to, though I plan on putting in more detail as I write. In addition thank you for your thoughts on Will; I will try to explain that in a future chapter.

* * *


	4. Together at Last

Free to Fly: A Memoir

Together at Last

As I look across the water, I can not believe how close we are to Tortuga. All we have to do is find a boat to bring us across the bay and we will be one step closer to Jack. There are so many people around I am unsure of who to ask, I would row myself, however I do not believe I have the strength to paddle all the way to the other island.

Coming a cross a man on the dock "Excuse me, Sir." Elizabeth said as she gently taped him on the shoulder. Spinning around, "Yes?" "Can you please bring use to Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked. Looking at Liam and then at Elizabeth the man, "Yes, but it will cost you." "How much?" "One shilling," the man replied. "One shilling? Just to go a cross the bay?" Elizabeth questioned. "It's a lot of rowing Miss I need something to build my strength back up, so I am able to get back. How will I pay?" "Alright" Elizabeth said as she pulled out a shilling from one of the bags. "Thank you, now right this way." The man said as he showed Elizabeth and Liam to the long boat they would be taking to Tortuga.

Even though it cost a shilling I am glad that we are finally on our way to Tortuga. I know at least we have a better chance of finding Jack there, than in Port-De-Paix.

"Mother, where are we going now?" Liam questioned as they approached the neighboring island. "Tortuga." "What are we going to do there?" "We are going to look for a pirate." "A pirate?" Liam asked with excitement while trying to stand to get a better look at the town. "Yes a pirate. Now sit down, you don't want to rock the boat."

I am relieved when we finally reach the docks of Tortuga. It is as I remember people everywhere, a safe haven for pirates. We can a last begin our search for Jack. While we walk down the dock I try to think of where we should start our hunt. Looking around I spot a pub, no better place to start, than a place that serves rum.

"Excuse me Miss. Have you seen Captain Jack Sparrow in here recently?" Elizabeth asked the barkeeper. "Jack Sparrow, no haven't seen him in months…Why, are those his?" The barkeeper asked looking at Liam than back at Elizabeth. Elizabeth just stared at her, "Any way I haven't seen him." The barkeeper said. "May I have two waters?" "Here you go." "Thank you." Elizabeth said as she retrieved the waters from the lady. With Liam by here side Elizabeth made her way over to a table in the corner.

Seeing that the sun had set made me feel even more tired than I already am. Liam has already fallen asleep so I lie him down on the bench trying not to wake him. Looking around I do not know how he can sleep with all this commotion. My feet are so tired; I guess we will just stay here for the night. I try to rest my head back and close my eye, but thoughts of Jack try to keep me awake. What if we can never find Jack? What will we do?

_I tried to go on like I never knew him, _

_I was awake but my world was half asleep, _

_Without him all I am, is incomplete._

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," 'That voice." Elizabeth thought as she slowly woke from her deep sleep. Gradually opening her eyes she saw a familiar face leaning over her. "JACK?" she shouted with delight. "Oh, Jack I thought I would never find you." Sitting down diagonal from her Jack, "What brings you here?" "Weren't you listening? I have been looking for you."

"Mother, who is that?" Liam questioned as he awoke. "That is Captain Jack Sparrow." "Is he the one from my stories?" Liam asked as he stared with amazement. "Yes he is." "Wow." Changing her attention from Liam back to Jack, Elizabeth, "Jack, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Liam." Looking down at Liam than back at Jack. "Cute lad," Jack responded. "He is your son Jack." "My what?" Jack questioned with a confused expression on his face. "Your son." "Are you sure? Cause, I mean you and Will are married and I'm not the type of person that would have a kid. The lad doesn't even look like me." "Calm down Jack." Elizabeth shouted while standing. "You're…your pregnant too." He said with a shocked look on his face. "Where's Will? That ones his right?" Jack asked. "He's not here and no this baby isn't Will's?" Elizabeth said looking at Jack. "Mine?" Jack questioned while pointing at himself. Elizabeth just nodded her head. "I need some rum." Was all Jack said, "Rum, now?" "I do my best thinkin when I'm drinkin, love."

Several minutes later Jack returned less sober than he was when he left. It is as if in the period of time that he was gone, he had accepted the fact that he was a father and that he could not change it. I was surprise that he had not asked questions about Will or why I left him.

After he had returned from thinking, Jack brought use onto the Pearl; it is just how I remember. As we settled into his cabin, Liam quickly got comfortable in the bed and was asleep five minutes after we arrived. These past days have been hard on him; I will try to explain everything to him in the morning.

Walking up to the deck Elizabeth greeted Jack from behind. "Hello Jack," Turning around to face her Jack, "Are you sure their mine?" he asked one more time. "I'm positive." Elizabeth answered looking Jack in the eyes.

Hearing that answer Jack softly embraced Elizabeth, bringing himself close to her. As soon as he felt her stomach press against him, he gently brought his hand to her abdomen feeling the baby move around inside.

Looking up at Elizabeth with a smile on his face,

"'Tis a pirate."


	5. My Little Sparrows

Free to Fly: A Memoir 

_A/N:_ I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Like I said before it encourages me to continue to write. Please enjoy.

_My Little Sparrows_

As we got settled on the Pearl I felt more at home than I have in years. While the days pasted Liam grew fonder of Jack, just watching him following him around step by step and knowing he now has someone he admires right in front of him, puts a smile on my face .

Making my way to the deck I hear Jack yell something to the crew.

"We set sail for Curaçao in the mornin." Jack shouted. "Curaçao?" Elizabeth questioned. "Aye, Curaçao tis the greatest free port in the Caribbean, love. 'Tis home to the largest black market in the New World. Anythin can be bought or sold there, from prisoners to parrots. Any good can be sold at about three-quarters of its average price, regardless of the supply or demand." "Aye, and any object, of any quality, can be purchased in Curaçao but the price is the issue." Gibbs finished off. "And we are leaving in the morning?" Elizabeth asked. "Aye."

"Jack we can't leave, not yet." "Why not, love?" "I'm pregnant, if you have forgotten." "I know, your point is." "I don't want to have the baby in the middle of the ocean. I want to be somewhere were there is a doctor." Looking at the crew than back at Elizabeth, Jack, "Fine, we'll stay, just until the baby is born."

Still in Tortuga, less than three months later, Elizabeth goes into labor.

"Ahhhh…Jack! I think it's time." "Time?" "I am going to have the baby." "What?" "Ahhh...ahhh," Elizabeth screamed in pain as she bent over grabbing her stomach. "Elizabeth!" Jack shouted as he ran over to her. "Jack we need to find a doctor." Elizabeth exclaimed as she looked at Jack. "Gibbs stay with Liam." Jack ordered as he turned around to escort Elizabeth of the pearl. "Aye, Captain."

Making our way down the streets of Tortuga I can not get my attention of the pain. I leave the searching for a doctor up to Jack. It seems like every five minutes there is a burst of pain, which makes it difficult to walk. As we enter a building a man greets use at the doorway.

"How may I help you?" "She's havin a baby. She needs a doctor" "You're in luck," "How?" "I happen to be one." The man said. Showing Jack and Elizabeth down a hallway they came upon a room; the room had a bed, two chairs, and a dresser with a washbasin on it. "Make yourself comfortable, Miss?" "Swan" Elizabeth answered. "Miss Swan I will be right back."

Laying on the bed relieved my pain, however did not take it away completely. I am glad that we have found a doctor to deliver the baby and I am not stuck giving birth, on the Pearl.

"Ahhhh…Jack make it stop!" Elizabeth cried out as she felt another contraction coming. "I'm sorry love I don't think I can do that." Jack said as he tried to reassure Elizabeth. Walking into the room, the doctor, "Well, how are we doing?" "Not good." Elizabeth answered. "Okay than. This is Sarah she will be assisting me in delivering your baby." "Like a midwife?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, now Mr.?" "Captain Sparrow." "Sorry Captain Sparrow, I will have to ask you to sit out in the hallway." "All right," Jack said placing a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead as he exited the room.

After being in labor for 16 hours Elizabeth gives birth to a beautiful baby boy. "Captain Sparrow you may come in now." The midwife told Jack. Walking in to the room Jack, "Elizabeth, how are you doin? You were awfully loud, love." "I'll be fine, but never mind me Jack; look at the baby, look at your son." She said as she moved the baby so Jack could see him better. "I…I…don't know what to say." "Hold him." Elizabeth told Jack. Bending over and picking the baby up out of Elizabeth's arms, Jack, "He's small, will I break him." "What are you going to name him Miss?" The midwife asked as she entered the room to give Elizabeth another blanket, and help her get comfortable. "I have decided to name him Jackson," looking up at Jack. "It means son of Jack." "Perfect chose love, wouldn't have been able to think of a better name me self." Jack exclaimed with a smile on his face. "You will grow up to be a great pirate" Jack said while handing Jackson back to Elizabeth "As infamous as your father," Elizabeth continued. "Jack can you send someone to get Liam? I want him to meet his new brother." "I already sent Marty." Jack replied. "When was he here?" "He came when you were yellin. I sent him right after it all stopped." Elizabeth just glared at him.

I am exhausted from the hours of labor, however when I look at Jackson in my arms, I know it was all worth it. My body is so tired I just want to fall asleep, nevertheless I wish for Liam to see his new little brother before I do.

"Hello, Captain" Gibbs said as he pocked his head in the door. "Mother!" Liam shouted as he came in from behind Gibbs. "Jack will you bring Liam over to me?" Elizabeth asked. Picking Liam up and carrying him over to the bed where Elizabeth still lie, then setting him down next to Elizabeth, Jack steps back and takes a set.

"Liam do you know who this is?" Elizabeth asked letting Liam look a Jackson. "No." "This is your new brother, Jackson." "Oh, he's tiny." Liam whispered.

As Elizabeth holds Jackson in one arm, she puts the other around Liam pulling him to her side. "My little Sparrows," she says with a smile.

"Pardon me Miss, but you need to get some rest." The midwife told Elizabeth as she approached the bed. "I will watch the baby while you sleep." After handing Jackson to the midwife Elizabeth turned her attention to Jack. "Will you be here when I wake?" "Aye" "Bye, Mother." Liam said as Gibbs accompanied him out of the room. "Bye, Darling." "You need your rest now, love," Jack whispered in a soft voice

Then bending over and placing a gentle kiss on Elizabeth lips and leaving her to rest, so she can regain her strength.

* * *


	6. As We Move Along

Free to Fly: A Memoir

_A/N: _I am sorry for the late update, I have had horrible writers block. I have rewritten this chapter, adding more detail and lengthening it significantly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_As We Move Along_

It has been eight months since Jackson's birth and ever since that day he has become more and more like a little pirate, with all his crying and screaming along with constantly biting me and pulling my hair.

Standing on the deck of the Pearl with Jackson in my arms, I watch Jack as he tells Liam stories of his past adventures.

"We were holdin sign ups for a new crew when someone unexpected walked up."

"_And what's your story sailor?" A tall gentleman stepped up to the table. "My story? My story is the same as yours just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." Wobbling closer. "Commodore?" Gibbs questioned in disbelief. "No, not anymore! Weren't you listening? I would have had you all off Tripoli if it weren't for that hurricane." He shouted slamming his hands on the table. "Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?" "So do I make your crew or not? You didn't say where your going. Somewhere Nice!" _

"Then he kicked over the table."

"_So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow. Or should I just kill you now?" Pulling out a pistol and pointing at the Captain. "Ah, You're hired." "Sorry. Old habits and all that."_

"We let him join." "The Commodore turned pirate?" "Aye, not for long though."

Taking one last glance at them, I head towards the Captain's cabin to put Liam down for the night. I start to think of Jack and how he has reacted to the last few months.

When it comes to Jack and the children, I know he cares for them dearly and wants to be a good father, however, he does not do much to help take care of them; for example, he rarely holds Jackson or changes him. Perhaps this may be because he does not know what to do when it comes to young children. If this is so, I believe he will be more involved as they get older.

Entering the cabin, with Jackson sound asleep in my arms, I gently lie him down in the drawer that we have pulled out for him to sleep in. After making sure he is settled I make my way back to the deck to tell Liam it is time for him to go to sleep.

After saying goodnight to Liam Elizabeth enters the cabin to find Jack already in bed. "The baby's sleepin, love. Are ye goin to join me?" After getting undressed Elizabeth makes her way to the bed and slips under the covers along side Jack. "Jack, how much longer until we reach Curaçao?" "Well, maybe about a month or so." Okay." "Jack," "Shh…"

Rolling Elizabeth on her back, Jack gently places his lips against hers. Sliding his hand beneath Elizabeth's head he pulls her closer for a deeper more passionate kiss. Looking into her eyes Jack softly places light kisses down her neck and chest.

I can feel the passion, the pleasure, rushing through my body, just like the first time we made love. Jack is the only one that has ever made me feel this way.

"Waah…waah…" "Jack, don't stop." "The baby is cryin Elizabeth." Sitting up and looking around the dim room, "I'm coming, I'm coming." Elizabeth slowly gets out of bed and puts on her under garment, then makes her way over to comfort Jackson.

Not a minute later a loud pounding is heard from the door. "Who is it?" "Gibbs, Captain, sorry to disturb you, but a ship approaches."

Quickly putting on his clothes Jack rushes to the door to find a frantic Gibbs waiting on the other side. "It seems to be a Navy ship, Captain and it's to close for comfort." "Finish getting dressed Elizabeth, then get the children and stay in here." Jack order as he rushed out the door.

As Jack reached the upper deck it was too late, solders had already started to board.

Holding Liam and Jackson close I can hear the battle as it unfolds aboard the Pearl. I can not tell who is winning or losing, nonetheless, I hope for the outcome to be good. Covering Liam's ears to block the nose of the canons and crying men, I am knocked out of my concentration as the door is slammed open.

Two Royal Navy solders appeared in the cabin; as they scanned the room Elizabeth and the children darted torts the door. "Get them" "Run Liam." However, they are not quick enough, the solders grab onto their arms and drag them out of the room.

As we are brought out of the cabin we come upon a bloody seen. Many solders and pirates scattered across the deck; this is Liam's first encounter with death I wish I could comfort him. I do not see Jack as I look around once more, I am in a why relived, and I hope he is alright.

I hold Jackson tight as they bring us aboard their ship; there are several sailors trying to assist the wounded and others directing prisoners bellow deck. I try to look for Jack but it is no use, he is no where in sight. Before they bring us below deck I notice the flag, it is an East India Company flag.

Where are they going to take us?

* * *


	7. Captured

Free to Fly: A Memoir

Captured

After being brought below deck we are thrown into a dark, damp cell, where we have officially become prisoners of the Royal Navy.

Looking around I spot Jack in the cell across from us; he looks as if he is in pain, however, I do not want to say anything for fear the guards may harm him even more.

Feeling the ship start to sway against the oceans waters, I know we have set sail and are leaving the Pearl behind; I hope one day we will find it again. Moving is better than staying still though, it means we are at least going somewhere and we will not be on this ship forever.

Several minutes later we are brought food, it is just bread and water, nevertheless it is something to eat. Yet, when I take a bite of the bread it crumbles apart in my mouth as if it was made of a small amount of flour and unknown added ingredients.

"Yuck, it tastes like dirt mother." "Try to eat it anyway dear, that's all there is."

Jack still lies on the floor; he must have been hit hard to be asleep this long. I wish I could do something, speak to him, hold him, even touch him, anything. Nevertheless, all I can do for now is watch after the children and get some rest.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth." "Jack, oh Jack your finally awake." "Are you and the children alright? You're not hurt are you?" "No, we are fine." "But, what about you?"

Before Jack could answer a tall man walks in and stands between the two cells; then stares in Jacks direction. "Commodore?" "Jack Sparrow, I though I would find you down here; your finally back where you belong." "James!" Elizabeth shouts as she throws herself against the cell bars. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" "She's with me." "I wasn't specking to you, Sparrow." "James please, help us." Putting his head down. "I'm sorry I can't." "Please." Walking away he takes one last glance at the four before walking up the stairs. "I'll see what I can do."

It has been four days now and the lack of food and water has started to make us, especially the children feel ill. Holding the boys close I try to comfort them with stories, however, I am not sure how well it is working. Liam is still shacking from the damp and Jackson continues to cry.

Suddenly they feel the ship ram against something causing them to jerk forward. Getting back her balance Elizabeth, "Jack we must be at a port." "Don't get to excited, love."

Without notice, two men appear at the cell doors. Quickly opening them, the men pull the four out of their cells; the cells which kept them safe for the past fours days. And drag them up to the deck; where they find multiple soldiers lined up in rows.

While we are being brought across the deck I spot a man approaching us, however the blinding sun blocks my vision, so I am unable to make out who is coming. Before being able to see who it is, the four of us, along with other members of the crew that where capture, are escorted of the ship.

Coming upon the docks I spot a line of prisoners that are waiting to come within reach of what looks like a table. We are also shoved into the line, however the boys and I are some how separated from Jack and this action makes me extremely nerves. After several minutes past it is my turn, I have decided to go in front of Liam therefore I can receive what awaits us first.

Stepping up to the table a man grabs Elizabeth's wrist before she can even react; then presses a hot medal iron onto it, forever branding her as a pirate. After releasing her arm he grabs Jackson's ankle and presses the iron against it. Hearing Jackson's cries of pain puts tears to Elizabeth's eyes.

Stepping aside Elizabeth waits as Liam receives his scare; after being shoved aside, they are ordered to line up in rows of five to be counted. As they scatter to arrange themselves Jack finds the three of them, therefore he is able to be in their row. Fallowing the head count they are tied together by their writs with rope and ordered to march towards a group of large buildings.

As we fallow the line in front of us across the docks, I can see some sort of buildings ahead, I am guessing they are a kind of barracks, possibly our destination.

I am having trouble holding Jackson with my writs tied, but if Jack does not tug on the rope I will be able to manage.

Jackson is still crying from the pain that the iron caused when it was pressed against his ankle. I do not blame him, for it was very painful and I do not know how Liam kept himself from crying out. While we walk, a soldier cautiously steps up beside me,

"Hush it up will you or they will take him way." "Shhh…. Jackson, please."

As we approach the buildings we are directed in to a large courtyard surrounded by brick walls; and orders are given for us to say in the yard till farther notice. As the day stretches on and turns in to night the sun that once scorched our skin has now settled and a cool breeze blows throughout the evening skies.

In the middle of the night soldiers arrive and say they are to select 20 prisoners to be transported to a different location on the other side of the island. Jack, Elizabeth, Liam, and Jackson are chosen amongst the twenty. As they walk slowly down the path to the carriages that will transport them to the other camp, they find themselves suddenly pulled out of line.

"I'm going to help you escape. But you must be silent and listen." Looking at their rescuer, "There is a ship leaving the harbor at dawn, you don't have long before they realize you are missing. Fallow me." Fallowing him down the docks they finally reach the _Barnardiston;_ the ship that will give them their freedom.


	8. Futile Rescue

Free to Fly: A Memoir

Futile Rescue

Reaching the _Barnardiston_ I start to hear voices coming from behind. It sounds like the voices of the soldiers. I believe they have now realized that the four of us are missing.

Turning around I see the one thing I had hoped not to; the soldiers, and they're approaching us at a rapid pace. Suddenly there is gun fire and our rescuer falls to the ground beside me, his blood forming a small puddle beneath his body.

"Elizabeth, we need to separate. Take the children and run towards the boat, I'll distract them." "Jack." Reaching for him, but being pushed away. "Go."

"There, on the docks." "Split up men. Don't let them get away!" Ordered a soldier.

Running towards the ship as fast as she could with Jackson in her arms and pulling Liam behind, Elizabeth unexpectedly stumbles over a fallen post, loosing her steady pace.

Suddenly Elizabeth feels someone grab her from behind, and then pull Jackson out of her arms. "No, my baby!" Feeling Liam being pulled forcefully away, Elizabeth turns to face the soldiers, "Mother!" Liam shouts as a hand grips tightly around his arm, finally relieving his tears. "Leave him alone, he's just a child!"

Trying to fight the soldiers to get to her children Elizabeth is drawn back by her hair. "Why should we wench? Their just bastard pirate children." Fighting to get loose one more time, "JACK!"

"Elizabeth." Jack whispers as he emerges from his hiding spot. Cautiously running towards the voices, he is unaware that he has been spotted. Suddenly he is forced to the ground and knocked unconscious by one of the soldiers.

Waking up Jack finds himself inside an enclosed area; looking around he sees that one side has bars that lead to the outdoors, where he can be observed by people passing by. Sitting up he sees Elizabeth against the far wall, she is holding Jackson tight, and her face is red as if she has been crying.

Looking around once more, something is missing, "Liam, Elizabeth, where's Liam?" "They took him." Saying this brought more tears to her eyes. "Where?" Jack asked as he made his way over to her. "After they put us in here, they gave me Jackson saying, he would be of no use to them, I didn't know what they meant; but then they grabbed Liam and took him away." Crawling towards Jack. "Oh, he's just a boy, what will they do with him?" "Don't know Love, Don't know."

Sitting here with Jackson in my arms I can not help but think of Liam, and where they have taken him. Like I told Jack he is just a boy, what could they do with him? They were so forceful. Just think back to that moment…

"_Get in there." One of the soldiers said as he vigorously pushed Elizabeth and Liam into a cell. Standing up Elizabeth, "Where's my baby? I want him back." "Shut up wench." The soldier barked as he slapped Elizabeth across the face, causing her too fall to the floor yet again. "Mother, no!" Liam screamed as he ran over to her only to be stopped by the soldier. "Let me go."_

"_Women, here is your child." A man in a dark cloak said as he entered the cell with Jackson in his arms. "Jackson." Elizabeth whispered as she took him from the man. "He will be of no use to us. Captain, obtain the boy." The man said right before he exited the cell. _

_Grabbing Liam the soldier starts to drag him out of the cell. "Mother, help." "Liam!" Elizabeth cried as she reach for him, however she was not fast enough, Liam was gone._

That was the last time I saw him. Nevertheless somehow I will find him and get him back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. 


	9. A Loss That Will Never Be Forgotten

Free to Fly: A Memoir

_A loss that will never be forgotten_

"By decree all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy; shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

Those where the words I woke to; the one thing I never wanted to hear.

"Jack, what is going on?" "The group we were in last night…" "That's them out there?" Elizabeth ask as she made her why over to the window. "I don't think you should watch, Love. Hangin isn't the same as killin one with a sword." "I know Jack, its cruel to those that don't deserve it." Elizabeth said finishing Jack's sentence.

As we watched the people walk to meet their death, I think of how that could be us up there. How that could be us standing in line, all hope lost, walking to our death. Did we escape our fait? Did we cheat death? Or is there something much worse waiting for use around the corner.

"Oh, Jack there are even women and children out there." Elizabeth said as she scanned the line, starting at the end than making her way to the platform. "Oh God no!" Elizabeth gasped as she stumbled away from the window. "What tis it?" "It's…their…why…nooo." Whispered Elizabeth as tears slide down her cheeks. "What?" As Jack approached the window he froze, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy on the platform, "Jack? It's not him; please tell me it's not." "Stay away from the window Love." "NOOO!!!" Elizabeth shouted. Holding Jackson close to her chest, as she sunk to the floor.

Jack couldn't help but watch. "How could they do this to a child?" he asked himself.

As Liam stepped forward and the noose placed around his neck, Jack stared into his eyes. It wasn't just fear that he saw, it was pride, "Tis a true pirate."

Jack is right I can't watch. I can't even think clearly right now. My child my first born is about to die, and I can't do anything about it. That noise? The door has dropped, should I go look? Should I ask Jack if he really is…you know. Oh God why? Why him? You should have taken me instead.


	10. Years Past

Free to Fly: A Memoir

Years Past

_**Four Years Later**_

_**Falmouth, Massachusetts**_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised  
from its watery grave...  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

Shooting up from my bed I clench my chest gasping as I try to catch my breath. Nothing but nightmares for the past seven months, all different yet so similar at the same time. Knowing I will not be able to go back to sleep I grab my over coat and find my way out to the balcony. Looking over the sleeping town towards the Cape my thoughts go astray.

_Storming down the dirt road with Jackson at toe, Elizabeth wanted to get as far away from the ship as she could. As soon as they touched shore she was gone, it didn't matter how much she loved the freedom of the open water. She was a mother first and would not allow it to happen again._

It was harder than I thought to leave Jack on the ship but I just couldn't stay there any longer. He understands, that's why he let me go. I want this baby to healthy, to live, to see what freedom feels like.

"_Elizabeth, stop!" She wasn't sure why but she stopped abruptly in her tracks to Jacks command, which caused Jackson to ram in to her legs. "Why did you just take off? We drop anchor and you and the lad are gone. You can't be doin that, Love." Still facing away from Jack, Elizabeth softly says, "You of all people should know. I can't be on that ship anymore. I can't take it…" Spinning around, "It's suffocating me Jack! I can't bear to lose another one," Grabbing her extended belly, while tears slide down her cheeks, "Especially after losing Lucy. I…I…just…" Pulling her into a tight embrace, Jack whispered, "I sorry, love, I shouldn't question."_

"Consequences think about the consequences," is something my father told me as a little girl. Before taking action always think about the consequences and what will happen after. That is something I didn't do before leaving Will, I only did what I thought was best. And now I'm facing the consequences. The life of a pirate is no life for a child. I can deny it all I want, but staying on land is the only way.

_It had only been four months since_ _they had released us from our cells under the EICo., four months since I lost first born. I found myself pregnant; I didn't know wither to feel guilty or over joyed. The pregnancy went smoothly but the birth was unbearable, nothing like when I had Liam or Jackson. She was beautiful though, Lucinda, or Lucy for short._ _However, __just three weeks after her birth, she passed away._

_As Elizabeth walked into the captain's cabin to check on Lucy all was silent. "Oh my God!" Elizabeth cried out clasping her hands over her mouth. Hearing her scream Jack rushed down to the cabin, slamming open the door. "What is it?" All Elizabeth could do was point towards where the infant was laying. Looking down at the baby, "She so still, and cold. Elizabeth?" Jack whispered._

"Is this how it's going to be? Are all my children going to be taken before me?" "Mother?" Glancing over her shoulder she found Jackson standing in the entrance way. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" "I woke and you weren't in bed again." "I was unable to sleep. I'll be in in a minute, go back to bed." Elizabeth ordered while quickly whipping away tears. Before completely disappearing through the doorway, "Why did father leave us here?" "Jackson, he didn't leave us here, I want to be here and he left because he's a pirate, that's what pirates do." "You're a pirate why are…" "Jackson…bed!" "Well maybe if he comes back you'll stop having bad dreams." Closing her eyes. "They're not because of your father." "Mum, this baby will be alright, you need to stop worrying yourself." "Those are very insightful words for such a young boy. Now Jackson, please go to bed." "Goodnight, Mother"

Looking up at the moon, "Jack, wherever you are, please come back, we…I need you."


End file.
